The present invention relates generally to an X-ray sheet film cassette. More particularly, it relates to an X-ray sheet film cassette which has an upper cassette part and a lower cassette part turnably connected with one another, wherein the lower cassette part includes a thick hard foam intermediate plate part and two thin, thermoplastically bonded carbon fiber outer cassette parts.
X-ray sheet film cassettes of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such cassettes is disclosed, for example, in the German document DE-GMS 88 10 348. In the cassette disclosed in this reference the above mentioned sandwich plate composed of two thin, thermoplastically bonded carbon fiber plates with a thick hard foam plate therebetween, is connected to a frame by welding, adhesive or injection molding. Thereby the contact or adhesive surface between the sandwich plate and the frame which surrounds it is very low. Moreover, there is the danger that during a long use of the X-ray sheet film cassette, the glued, welded or injection molded frame can be released from the sandwich plate.